


Here and Now

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Pythagoras and Icarus spend an evening together.
Relationships: Icarus/Pythagoras (Atlantis UK TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely deinonychus_1 who gave the prompt “comfort food.”

Pythagoras looked down at the lumpy sodden mess in the bowl in front of him and tried to keep his smile from turning into a frown. Icarus nervously prodded at some meat (Pythagoras had yet to determine what animal it had started out as) and picked up a carving knife.

“Looks great!” Pythagoras said, with the same tone he used when Hercules came up with an outlandish plan to make money or Jason said something that was so out of the ordinary he didn't know what to do with himself.

Icarus nodded and attempted to cut a slice off the meat slab, biting his lower lip as he concentrated in a way that Pythagoras was finding particularly distracting, only the knife refused to make any progress and when Icarus put it up to his eye for a closer inspection it looked decidedly bent.

Pythagoras knew that any indication that he was finding this absurdly funny would not be met kindly so he swallowed and attempted to feed himself a spoonful of what looked like, well, mud if he was honest with himself.

“You don't want to do that,” Icarus said, putting a hand around Pythagoras' wrist. Pythagoras ignored the curl of heat that always settled in his stomach when Icarus touched him and instead focused on Icarus' downturned mouth. Which actually wasn't all that better of an idea.

“I want to,” Pythagoras said, though he wasn't sure that was entirely the truth. He wanted to make Icarus happy though, he knew that much.

“Pythagoras,” Icarus said, in that same tone he used on his father sometimes, “you don't have to, really. It – might kill you or something.”

Pythagoras would like to have said he disagreed but instead he put the spoon down and Icarus released his wrist. He searched around for something comforting to say. It had been a lovely idea of Icarus', to cook them a meal while Hercules and Jason were off doing things that Pythagoras didn't want to know about but which were probably many shades of illegal.

In his glance around the room he saw root vegetables piled on top of pencils, herbs stuffed in between books and spices resting on parchment.

“Give me fifteen minutes,” he told Icarus and then started pulling together a delicious smelling soup that had Icarus' stomach grumbling in no time.

“How do you do that?” Icarus asked and it took Pythagoras a moment of bashful not looking anywhere in particular before he realised that Icarus was genuinely asking.

He shrugged. “I suppose, I've just had to really.”

“I've had to,” Icarus said, “but - “

They both looked down at the congealed mess that Icarus planned to throw out on the rubbish heap at the nearest opportunity.

“I don't know, it just – comes naturally.” Pythagoras turned away, slightly embarrassed for reasons he couldn't really understand. He'd always just been the one to provide food for his friends and family, listening to his grandmother teaching the local women how to best cook bread and provide for their family. It hadn't occurred to him till much later that those lessons weren't meant for him.

Icarus put his arms around Pythagoras' waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Icarus' breath was hot on his ear and he leant back into the embrace.

“I'm very impressed.” Icarus' stomach chose that moment to grumble again. “And very hungry.”

Pythagoras laughed and started ladling out soup, humming slightly to himself with pleasure at Icarus' freedom with his touches. He knew the others wouldn't judge him but for now he wanted to keep this to himself.

“That brain of yours is in very serious risk of overheating,” Icarus said around a mouthful of soup.

Pythagoras' eyes crinkled with pleasure and he reached over and brushed a stray lock of Icarus' hair out of the way, just because he could.

“You'll stay the night?” Icarus asked, eyes dark and promising. Pythagoras nodded, anticipation making his skin tingle.

* * * * *

Icarus' father was away for a few days so they knew they would have the house to themselves, small as it was. Icarus had made his little room even homelier since Pythagoras had become such a regular visitor with a new bedspread and pillows stuffed with goose feathers instead of the usual straw. There were new candle holders hanging from hooks around the room that Icarus had painted with bright colours and patterns and a little writing desk with materials that Icarus had said were for Pythagoras to use whenever he wanted. Every time he stepped inside the room Pythagoras got a lump in his throat that it took a while to dislodge.

“I haven't shown you yet, have I?” Icarus said, gently pulling Pythagoras towards the bed. “New rug. Sheep's wool.”

Pythagoras watched, amused, as Icarus pulled off his shoes and placed his bare feet against the rug next to the bed, sighing softly as he rubbed his feet backwards and forwards.

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather be alone with the rug?” Pythagoras asked, laughing.

Icarus smiled and let his eyes fall shut. Pythagoras was just considering pretending to leave when Icarus reached out a hand and pulled Pythagoras so he fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs that left his face pressed close to Icarus.

“Has anyone ever told you you fight dirty?” Pythagoras asked. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the beating of his heart that was making the whole bed rock.

Icarus' smile was deadly and sent a spark of desire down Pythagoras' spine that made his toes curl.

“I only ever fight to win,” Icarus whispered against Pythagoras' lips before claiming his mouth in a kiss that Pythagoras eagerly returned, climbing into Icarus' lap and running his fingers through Icarus' hair.

Icarus' eyes nearly folded back into his head and he leaned forward, breaking away from the kiss in order to lick and nibble at Pythagoras' neck.

“Want,” Pythagoras said, desperate in the way that only Icarus could make him feel.

 _”Yes,_ ” Icarus replied. He started to pull at Pythagoras' trousers while Pythagoras leaned over for the oil that Icarus always kept on his bedside table. It was a familiar routine by now, and Pythagoras was so stupidly grateful that he had this wonderful man in his life that he almost dropped the oil. Icarus, sensing the change in mood, started planting kisses against his chest and running his hands up and down Pythagoras' arms until Pythagoras took hold of himself and kissed everything he wasn't quite ready to say out loud into Icarus' mouth.

Icarus wasted no time in preparing Pythagoras and with a shudder and a familiar shock of fullness Pythagoras lowered himself onto Icarus, not allowing himself to move until Icarus grew impatient with him.

“Pythagoras,” he finally whined and with a smile that he reserved just for the other man Pythagoras began to move.

They held each other close and whispered nonsense into each other's ears until Pythagoras began to lose his rhythm and Icarus was shuddering apart beneath him.

Finally, when limbs were starting to ache at being held in position too long they started to move apart and clean themselves off. Icarus silently lit the candles and let the patterns made by their shadows dance around the room. Pythagoras quietly removed his shoes and acknowledged that yes, the new rug did feel amazing against his bare feet.

They spared a moment to look at each other, just look and smile and imagine what a life that was always like this might look like, then slipped into bed, Icarus insisting on sleeping near the wall which was colder than the other side and putting his arms around Pythagoras' waist and holding him close. Pythagoras knew better than to argue and let his eyes fall shut and his arms lay on top of Icarus'.

At some point they'd have to discuss their future, how they would tell their friends and family that their hearts lay with each other, but for now they were content in each other and every moment they got to share, and that was more than enough to be getting on with.


End file.
